fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Rhythm
Battle Rhythm '''is an music-fighting game created by GreatDragonKid. Story Decades ago, a fighting ceremony where the music and the martial arts combine, is celebrated worldwide. For twelve tournaments, Ken Lee was the supreme Rhythmic Martial Arts Champion in history, that is until his friend and rival Don Z, defeated him out of rage and he's no longer heard of altogether. Now, Carlos Velásquez, Ken Lee's top student, alongside with his childhood friends Joaquín Ortíz, Rina Yamanaka, Adriana Salazar and Iván Díaz, unite as the ultimate fighting team, the Rhythm Battlers. Both of them are joining the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament where they collide with the best of the best in the world. However, a shadow figure watching behind the scenes, lures them to a sinister trap. Gameplay and Features ''Battle Rhythm'' plays like the Street Fighter series, in which the fights take place in a '''Best of Three Acts (the Rounds of the series), but with shades of the Tekken and Killer Instinct series when it comes to making combos (juggles included in the case of Tekken ). The gameplay format is 2.5D. There are two types of signature attacks in the game: The first ones are the Super Rhythmic Moves, akin to the EX Arts of the Street Fighter series and the Shadow Moves of Killer Instinct 2013. The Super Rhythmic Moves cost the half of the Rhythm Indicator. The second type is the Ultra Rhythmic Move, which costs the entire Rhythm Indicator and is the game's equivalent of the Critical Art in Street Fighter V and the Rage Art in Tekken 7. The Story Mode will have 7 regular matches, followed by the Rival Match akin to Soul Calibur series' Destined Battle, concluding with the two final matches. In the Story Mode, after you choose a character, it will be accompanied by pictures that depict said character's main motives for entering the tournament, similar to the current Tekken games. The endings for each character, on the other hand, will be more like cinematic cutscenes, which takes place in the aftermath of the tournament. There are also interlude cutscenes in Story Mode where characters will interact with each other right before the fight and then after the fight. In the middle of the Health Indicator, there are two sub-bars: the Guard and the Precision Indicators. The Guard Indicator shows how much can you block opponent's attacks. It's divided in four sections, and each time you get a Guard Break, a section is broken until only one remains, similar to Street Fighter Alpha 3. The Precision Indicator shows how much damage decreases with each attack and replenishes with every second of inactivity. Does the Precision Indicator remind us of the Kenki Gauge in'' Samurai Shodown V''? Like the Killer Instinct series, you can apply a Combo Breaker, named the Rhythm Breaker. In addition to that, you can counter the break in form of the Rhythm Counter. There's an actual Training Zone stage. Said stage is similar to the ones seen in the recent Street Fighter games, but with the fun effect of having the entire zone flashing with different colors, like a discotheque. I visualize the game in Unreal Engine 4, thanks to its highly detailed visuals and smooth, intuitive development of the game. Characters Playable * Adriana Salazar * Carlos Velásquez * Damian Williams * Garrett McRae * Iván Díaz * Jacob Moses * Joaquín Ortiz * Kastor Euklideus * Lu Fong * Murdock Jameson * Natalie Volkova * Reggie Weimann * Rina Yamanaka * Shantel Jameson * Takeru Hojo * Tomas Cristiano Bosses * Doctor Giga (Final Boss) * Don Z (Sub-Boss) DLCs * Amedeus Swietoslaw * Captain Lyrus * Hiroto Fujiwara * John Holt * Marion Hansen * Patrick Jones * Raystrom * Valerie Hickenbottom Stages Starter # AAA Six-Sided Ring # Desert of Laments # Detroit Boxing Gym # Favela Bonita # Hong Kong Showdown # Mythologic Museum Library # Nana Mizuki High School # Picadilly Park # Pleasure Island # Puerto Cabello # Rumble in Detroit # Russian Roulette # Streets of Akihabara # The Ortiz Mansión # UFC Octagon # Villa Florentina Bosses # Abandoned Factory (Sub-Boss) # Giga's Lair (Final Boss) DLCs # Argus City # Cathedral of Assumption # Cyber Air Force Carrier # Dotonbori Bridge # Gym and Fitness Center # National Opera House # Texan Gas Station # Tromsdalstinden Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting video games Category:Fighting Games